


Waffles

by misura



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nina and Inej finally find the time to sit down for some waffles.





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



The only thing better than waffles, Nina decided with a happy sigh, were waffles with apple syrup.

Inej grinned, her plate as empty as Nina's. "Was that a 'that was so good, let's go for seconds' kind of sigh, or can it actually be that Nina Zenik is full for once?"

Nina scowled. She'd been eating well recently - better than she could remember ever having eaten in her life. Why not? She had the money, and after the _panem_ having an appetite still felt like a relief, a reminder that this, too, was something she'd survived, and bested.

"That was an 'I can't believe that Jesper was right about waffles with apple syrup being even better than ordinary waffles' kind of sigh," she said.

"Well, nobody says that you actually have to tell him that." Inej grinned.

Nina grinned back. "True."

"So ... seconds?" Inej asked, already rising to place the order.

Nina gestured for her to sit back down. "Wait just one moment. There's a little - is anyone watching us right now?" Inej shook her head. "You've got some apple syrup on your face. Allow me."

She'd meant for it to be a quick kiss, more of a peck. With tongue, admittedly, because there really _was_ a bit of apple syrup on Inej's cheek, and as her friend, obviously, Nina had an obligation to spare Inej from appearing in public with apple syrup on her face.

Really, she'd have done the same for anybody. (Well, for most people she liked, anyway.)

As it turned out, Inej had different plans. Not that Nina had any objections.

They'd both seen too much to still blush at something as simple as a kiss, but even so, Nina thought Inej's face might be a little bit flushed when they broke apart. She knew hers felt a bit warm as well.

"We'll have the ones with apple syrup again, then?"

"We'll _definitely_ have the ones with apple syrup again," said Nina.


End file.
